The present invention relates to fences and is concerned in particular with rail fences having a modular construction that permits easy erection, change and removal.
Hitherto the erection of a rail fence was often a tedious and troublesome task since it involved the digging of post holes, the erection of posts, often with concrete bases, and the securing of the fence rails to the posts. Erection was many times complicated by differences in post spacing that made necessary the use of rails of different lengths. It was also often necessary to provide a plurality of types of posts. Thus for example, straightaways, corners, and gates would, on occasion, require different post designs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rail fence that is of simple, modular construction, that is easy to erect and to remove, and which requires a minimum of special construction.